Paulie Franchetti (Game)
Paulie Franchetti was the Don of the Franchetti crime family and the main antagonist of The Darkness. He was in a major conflict with Jackie Estacado, believing he is trying to rise to be the Don of the Franchetti Family. Biography The Darkness Paulie was the one who brought Jackie out of the orphanage at a young age. Paulie used Jackie for certain jobs that needed to be done. Paulie has a large portion of cops under his influence and few people will dare cross him. In Grinders Lane he has a slaughter house which he also uses to store his money. At the start of the game Jackie wakes up and finds out that Paulie is after him and his friends. Paulie's men chase through to the cemetery where Jackie is believed to be killed. Instead though this awakens the Darkness in him. Jackie proceeds to destroy all of Paulie's illegal operations, this cuts off all of his money preventing him from earning for the more powerful Chicago crime families, including his operations at Grinders lane. Paulie and his main enforcer, police captain Eddie Shrote, then blow up Jackie's childhood home St. Mary's orphanage, and capture the love of Jackie's life Jenny Romano and hold her in the burned down orphanage in retaliation for Jackie ruining his operations. Once Jackie arrives to rescue Jenny, Paulie murders her in front of him with cruel delight, after The Darkness stops Jackie from intervening in her death. After this, Jackie, enraged at losing Jenny, kills Eddie Shrote and many of his corrupt police officers, as well as ruining a shipment of drugs Paulie had coming in by killing the ship's captain. Paulie once again retaliates by sending hitmen to kill Jackie's Aunt Sarah and his old friend Jimmy "The Grape", however his plan is foiled by Jackie who arrives during the shootout at Aunt Sarah's house and kills all of Paulie's men. Jimmy, angered by Paulie's assassination attempt, gets the okay from the Chicago families to have Jackie kill Paulie and take his place as Don of the Franchetti crime family. Paulie learns of this displeasure from Chicago and goes into hiding at a lighthouse he owns. With assistance from Butcher Joyce, Jackie finds Paulie and, using The Darkness, slaughters all of the gangsters that are guarding him. After all of his men are dead Paulie flees to the top of the lighthouse where he is found and wounded by Jackie. The injured Paulie then begs Jackie not to kill him, promising to give him whatever he wants, Jackie however can only think of what Paulie did to Jenny and in revenge for her murder, shoots the pleading mob boss. Paulie now mortally wounded, curses Jackie with his dying breath and, with the murder of his Uncle Paulie, Jackie is fully consumed by The Darkness. Personality Paulie was once an soft and light-hearted man who enjoyed spending time with his nephew and held a firm but respectful role as the don of the Franchetti crime family who did his best to ensure peace and respect among the family and people who worked for him. However that soon changed, as Paulie became more paranoid and fearful towards Jackie's independence, this eventually turned him into a psychopathic and power hungry madman who would act unstable and utterly dangerous. Besides that, he is also a great coward and would run away from his enemies and his men to deal with his problems which would lead to his downfall. He is also very ruthless and unremorseful and enjoys hurting his enemies and making their loved ones suffer as much as possible before he kills them. In reality, Paulie is corrupted and has a deluded sense of morals that he thinks if any opposes or defies him, they should die immediately, thus making him an evil, arrogant, obese, and sadistic villain that only deserves a bullet in his head. Trivia *Paulie was created from a combination of two comic characters Frankie Franchetti and Paulie Franchetti. Gallery The Darkness .(Ful15.png|Paulie's title screen The Darkness .(Ful8.png|Paulie talking to Jackie through a TV The Darkness2eno.png|Paulie killing Jenny The Darkness30zood.png|Paulie laying dead de:Paulie Franchetti Category:Deceased Game Characters Category:The Darkness Enemies Category:The Darkness Characters